


Rumors

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: High School, Misunderstandings, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jeremy's high school saw him. From an outsider's point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Sarah was new to Beacon Hills. What a way to start her senior year than a new school with loads of people she didn't know! She had however found two friends. Darcy who was a little taller than her and had blond hair. Lisa who was several inches shorter than her and short brown hair.

"Who's that?" Sarah asked pointing to the brawny guy in front of her as they were walking to lunch. He was delicious looking and if he was single there was a good possibility that she would fix that she thought with a lusty smile. Darcy and Lisa turned to see who she was pointing at and when they saw him their eyes both widened and they turned back to her. Sarah frowned at their reactions.

"Yeah, he's hot, but you don't want to go there." Sarah frowned he looked nice, and he had rippling biceps.

"Why not?" she asked her eyes drifting back to him.

"He's a psycho,"Lisa said and Sarah's frown deepened.

"He faked his death and burnt his house down," Darcy picked up.

"He gets into fights all the time and I hear he carries a weapon around the school," Lisa added.

"I heard he killed his last three girlfriends," Darcy added in a dramatic whisper.

"If he killed his last three girlfriends surely he would be in jail?" Sarah asked weakly.

"Not enough evidence. Their bodies all disappear," Darcy said. Sarah stared at him. He didn't seem like a psycho who would do that, then again she supposed that looks could be deceiving. She was sure all the girls who found themselves murdered by a serial killer had always thought that the guy was nice up till the point that they died. Sarah nodded, alright then she'd stay away from him especially after hearing about the girlfriend bit. It was a bit of shame though, since he was very easy on the eyes 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
